A standard storage/shipping box as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,467 has a rectangular floor, a pair of parallel side walls having lower edges pivoted on the floor and movable between erect positions projecting upward from the floor and collapsed positions close to and generally parallel with the floor, and a pair of parallel end walls having lower edges pivoted on the floor between the side walls and movable between erect positions projecting upward from the floor and collapsed positions close to and generally parallel with the floor. When erected the side and end walls fit together to form a fairly stable upwardly open box that can be provided with a removable cover. The pivots of the side and end walls are offset so that, for example, the end walls can be folded in to lie flatly atop the top face of the floor and the side walls can then be folded into lie flatly atop the folded-in end walls, forming a very compact package that can be sent back to the supplier for reuse.
In German utility model 92 03 114 based on French patent 2,673,910 of A. Triadu the side walls each include a bottom panel hinged to the floor and a top panel having a lower edge hinged to an upper edge of the respective bottom panel. Thus the side walls can be collapsed inward, making it possible for the box to be elongated parallel to the side walls and of a height greater than its width.
The problem with both of these boxes is that they are not strong enough. When stacked it is possible, if one of the walls is tipped, for the box to collapse and damage its contents. Furthermore, lifting the box by hand holes, normally in the end walls, means the entire weight of the box and its contents are borne by the hinges connecting the end walls to the floor of the box. Finally such boxes are often difficult to move between the set-up condition in which they can hold objects to be shipped or stored, and the collapsed condition in which they are shipped or stored when empty. Another disadvantage of the known boxes is that, when equipped with a cover, they can still be opened and closed without leaving any evidence of such tampering.